


Никто не любит говорить об увечьях

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Wings, Wings!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Wings!AU. Ли и Гаара - особенные.





	Никто не любит говорить об увечьях

**Author's Note:**

> За последние пару суток я перечитала десятки хэдканонов и просмотрела столько же артов - они все прекрасны, как рассвет, поэтому частично я ориентировалась именно на них, но частично топила за собственные понятия, так сказать, поэтому я художник - я так вижу.   
> Собственно, мне очень понравилась идея с тем, как Гаара обращается с собственными крыльями, основанная на изначальном посте (https://vk.com/narutherapy?w=wall-165767931_13848) с поправкой на то, что ему не-просто-сложно, и вот на этом арте: https://vk.com/narutherapy?w=wall-165767931_14279.  
> Также мне частично пришлась по душе идея вот с этих хэдов относительно Ли: https://vk.com/narutherapy?w=wall-165767931_14616.  
> К слову, я даю довольно пространные описания и не ассоциирую их с какими-то конкретными птицами, потому что я не орнитолог от слова "совсем" (в плане, я с трудом отличаю чайку от голубя, так чтооо).   
> Постканон, неопределённый таймлайн, если у кого-то есть вопросы, на какие такие миссии ходит Гаара, то просто дайте ему размять кости.

Преследователей было чуть больше двадцати – Ли насчитал пятнадцать пеших налётчиков и семь наездников, но не был уверен, что за дюнами не скрывается подмога в, как минимум, двойном размере. Судя по тому, что Гаара оставался спокоен и собран, никого за дюнами не было, но проблема крылась в том, что Гаара всегда был спокоен и собран – ход был прекрасен для запугивания противника, но весьма неудобен для союзника. Читать Гаару – особенно в бою – было сложно, но Ли всё равно старался – больше потому, что выбора у него не было. 

Нападающие прятались за глиняными масками с внушительными коробками фильтров на нижней части лица, головы их были покрыты капюшонами с защитными пластинами, а всё тело – заперто в плотный панцирный костюм, как в литые доспехи, – чтобы достать из такого, надо было очень хорошо постараться. Те, что наездники, передвигались на пугающих пустынных монстрах, похожих на огромных скорпионов, – чавкающие хелицеры размером с человеческую ногу, приплюснутая головогрудь с еле различимыми фасеточными глазами, шесть тяжёлых, утопающих в песке, ног и длинный хвост, заканчивающийся острой иглой. Ли знал, что достаточно одного удара, чтобы лечь замертво – игла сама по себе была грозным оружием, но страшнее был яд, тугой каплей замерший на острие. 

Судя по экипировке и количеству нападающих, всё было серьёзно – для Ли каждый бой был серьёзен, но Гаара иногда позволял себе отпускать реплики по поводу покушений на него самого. 

– Детские игры, – говорил он, не меняясь в лице, и Ли становилось не по себе, когда он так говорил. 

Тем не менее, спорить с Гаарой было гиблым делом, особенно, когда ты и казекаге, которого ты сопровождаешь в родное селение, – мишень для семи ядовитых игл и двадцати двух отчаянных головорезов. В том, что они отчаянные, Ли не сомневался – надо было быть совсем двинутым, чтобы нападать на Гаару _в пустыне_ , и надеяться, как минимум, остаться в живых. С другой стороны, у них мог быть какой-то хитрый план с участием каких-нибудь сложных и, вполне вероятно, запретных техник – конечно, для начала Гаару надо было поймать, но эта мысль Ли всё равно не понравилась. 

– Гаара, – позвал он осторожно. 

Тот не шелохнулся – ровные плечи, накрытые сложенными крыльями, как накидкой, вздёрнутый подбородок, холодный, оценивающий взгляд. Создавалось впечатление, что он не заинтересован ни в разговоре с Ли, ни в предстоящем сражении, но Ли знал его достаточно, чтобы быть уверенным, что Гаара слушает. 

– Я знаю, что ты не дашь мне себя защищать, – начал Ли, вставая в стойку, – часть про то, что он, конечно же, смог бы это сделать, Ли благоразумно решил опустить. – Но я всё равно не могу подвергать тебя опасности. 

Гаара перевёл на него взгляд – его глаза были привычно прозрачны и бесстрастны.

– Я мог бы похоронить их под песком, – сказал он медленно. 

Ли покачал головой. 

– Это очень хорошая идея, Гаара, но они не дадут тебе складывать печати, – он задержал взгляд на иглах, балансирующих в знойном воздухе. – Ты знаешь, они очень быстрые. 

Скорпионы шустро перебирали ногами по песчаным дюнам, но в виду размеров всё равно оставались медлительными – зато их хвосты с ядовитыми иглами бросались на цель быстрее кобры. Абсолютная защита Гаары, в принципе, могла попытаться выстоять против такой скорости, но Ли не собирался участвовать в подобных экспериментах – тем более, когда они были окружены и видны, как на ладони. 

– Мне жаль, Гаара, – Ли выпрямил спину, тугие крылья у него за плечами сбросили кожух и спружинили в сочленениях. – Но нам придётся работать в команде. 

Он знал, что Гаара смотрит на него – на него и его короткие, лоснящиеся на солнце крылья, неспособные к полёту. Песок, засыпавший ноги, обжигал даже сквозь плотную, непривычную одежду – Ли понял, что его идеальный комбинезон далеко не идеален в условиях знойной пустыни, ещё во время своей первой самостоятельной миссии в Суну. 

Гаара молчал какое-то время – наездники, окружившие их, оставались на удивление терпеливыми; ждали, когда они сделают первый шаг, чтобы точно знать, по какой траектории атаковать. Ли понимал, что ему следует делать – основным приоритетом он ставил огромных тварей с шустрыми иглами, остальных он собирался выносить по мере возможностей. Ему нужно было выиграть время и место для Гаары – он пригнулся и отстегнул от голени один утяжелитель. 

Этого будет достаточно, решил он. 

– Ты говоришь так, будто мне неприятна командная работа, – сказал Гаара наконец, и звук его голоса показался шелестом зыбучих песков. 

Ли повернулся к нему, всё ещё держа нападающих в поле зрения, – Гаара смотрел на него, чуть прищурившись и очень решительно. Будто ему срочно потребовалось в чём-то Ли переубедить, и он решил, что это очень хорошее время. 

Гаара выдержал паузу – потом отвернулся, готовый к нападению, и чуть нахмурился, прикидывая радиус атаки. Его сложенные крылья дрогнули – разогнулись фаланги, взметнулись за спину, закрывая тяжёлыми перьями падающее солнце, и замерли в напряжённом оцепенении. Если бы Ли с таким усердием не следил за налётчиками, он бы обязательно засмотрелся – но он только зацепил краем глаза кремовый окрас оперения у лопатки, переходящий в медно-бурую рыжину, густую и тёмную на самых кончиках маховых перьев, и сосредоточился на враге. 

Но Гаара всё равно вывел его из равновесия. 

– Будто мне неприятна командная работа _с тобой_ , – уточнил он, и Ли вздрогнул, сжимая руку, спрятанную за спину, в кулак. – Это не так. 

Гаара никогда не бросал слов на ветер и никогда не играл в шарады, поэтому Ли решил, что это был самый странный в его жизни комплимент – ещё он решил, что подумает об этом позже, когда они оба будут в безопасности. 

Гаара чуть наклонился вперёд – его перья тяжёло дрогнули от этого движения, – вытянул руки перед собой и расставил пальцы, заставляя песок вихриться мерцающей пылью прямо перед глазами. Он поднял песчаную бурю быстрее, чем две иглы вонзились Ли под ноги – сначала Ли услышал, как влажно щёлкнули хелицеры, как заскрипели шустрые членистые ноги, потом различил гулкие, неотчётливые команды из-под глиняных масок. Иглы вонзались в песок с оглушительным свистом – Ли нырнул под одну из них, перекатился через голову и, оттолкнувшись на мягких коленях, взмыл в воздух. Короткие черные крылья у него за спиной затрепетали, но над землёй его, конечно, удержать не смогли – Ли нашёл опору в одном из щёлкнувших мимо него хвостов, зацепился, дал себе толчок, и его голень сломала одному из скорпионов несущую ногу. Тот неловко покачнулся, заревел, и его хелицеры застучали в бешеном ритме – Ли оттолкнулся от обрубка и пересчитал твари оставшиеся конечности по тому же боку. 

– Отлично! – Ли развернулся гибким рывком, когда скорпион завалился в песок, сбрасывая наездника, и пригнулся к земле, пропуская одну из игл над головой. 

Кровь, вытекающая из ран скорпиона, была похожа на склизкую густую жижу тёмно-фиолетового цвета – Ли знал, что она была липкой, поэтому старался в неё не попадать. Пешие налётчики показались над телом твари, когда Ли только поднялся на ноги – сложили печати и отклонились назад, чтобы сосредоточить атаку в одной точке. Ему пришлось спешно уходить в сторону – он прокатился под брюхом одного из скорпионов, и его хлёсткий хвост метнулся вслед за ним. Ли перехватил его у основания ядовитой иглы, вылетел между жёстких конечностей и ощутил, как песок твердеет под ногами, – вскинул голову и увидел, как Гаара направляет ладонь в его сторону. Это отнимало эффективность его собственной атаки, поэтому Ли постарался не затягивать – нашёл устойчивую точку, крепко вцепился твари в хвост и потянул её за собой. Скорпиона перекрутило через собственные ноги – он шлёпнулся на спину, придавливая наездника, и Ли потянул его другой твари наперерез, чтобы тут же выпрыгнуть в пыльный воздух и зацепиться за островок песка, на котором планировал Гаара. 

Было слышно, как влажно щёлкают хелицеры, ещё заглушённые масками команды и то, как громко хлопают крылья – крылья налётчиков были туго затянуты в панцирные костюмы, поэтому единственным, кто мог производить подобные звуки, был Гаара. Ли подтянулся, чтобы забраться к нему, и всмотрелся в его лицо – броня пошла трещиной через его плотно сжатые губы, а его глаза показались Ли двумя прозрачными льдинками. 

Гаара был раздражён.

Ли отвёл от него взгляд – на них двоих осталось три иглы и как минимум десять человек; Ли не мог сказать точно, потому что песок, поднятый Гаарой, перекрывал добрую часть обзора. Гааре не нужно было видеть, чтобы атаковать – его руки, вытянутые вперёд, повернулись ладонями вверх, и песчаные дюны внизу зашелестели тяжёлыми волнами от этого движения. Ли увернулся от иглы в последний момент – дёрнулся в сторону и напоролся на абсолютную защиту, выпрыгнувшую перед Гаарой коконом. 

– Я разберусь, – сказал Ли быстро и шагнул в воздух под ними. – Теперь у тебя точно есть время, чтобы сложить печати. 

Гаара ничего не сказал, но его взгляд обжёг Ли спину – крылья дёрнулись, когда это ощущение скользнуло вдоль его ровного позвоночника. Ли приземлился прямо на хитиновый панцирь одного из скорпионов – сбил наездника с ног, увернулся от налётчика, запрыгнувшего следом, и уклонился от огненной атаки. Когда он выпрямился, нападающих стало больше – Ли пришлось задействовать крылья, чтобы защитить спину и вытолкнуть с хитинового панциря тех, кто метил ему в лицо. Игла, балансирующая над их головами, сделала решающий рывок – Ли скатился по гладкому боку, сбил с ног кинувшихся к нему налётчиков и услышал, как ревёт скорпион, ударивший самого себя. 

Его окружили тут же, стоило ему оказаться на песке – две иглы загнали его между хелицер падшего скорпиона, и Ли закрылся от атаки, краем глаза замечая, как песчаная толща накрывает с головой двоих нападающих. Чтобы выбраться из кольца и дать Гааре ещё немного времени, Ли надо было заняться вратами – но он не успел об этом даже подумать, потому что песок под ногами словно ожил. Мерцающие рукава схватили нападающих за щиколотки – те гулко охнули в фильтры, забились, складывая печати, но Ли знал, что было поздно. Он запрыгнул на повисшие хелицеры, пригнулся, чтобы пропустить метнувшуюся к нему иглу, и на долгую секунду взмыл вверх – песок обхватил его ноги и распластался твёрдой поверхностью под стопами, позволяя держаться над двигающейся землёй. 

Ли обернулся – за его спиной оставшиеся в живых скорпионы выбирались из песка, щёлкали сломанными хвостами и верещали на одной пронзительной ноте, а люди, пойманные в ловушку, срывали маски и тянули руки в пыльный знойный воздух. Это с самого начала была глупая идея – они никогда бы не смогли победить Гаару в пустыне. 

Они даже не могли _поймать_ его здесь. 

Гаара был прямо перед Ли – ровные плечи, бесстрастное лицо и тяжёлые, слишком тяжёлые крылья, закрывшие прозрачное небо. Солнце очертило его застывшую фигуру, бросило на него густую, жаркую тень, и Ли сделал то, что не позволил сделать себе раньше – он засмотрелся. 

Он даже дышать перестал. 

Гаара медленно поднял руки вверх – крылья толкнулись, взмывая вслед за ним, тяжёлые перья дрогнули, полные мерцающей пелены. Песок, послушный его точёным ладоням, поднялся вверх закрученным свинцовым столбом – скорпионы, испугавшись, прижались брюхом к зыбучей земле, люди, решившие сегодня или когда бы то ни было умереть в глухих дюнах, застыли в этом ужасающем, беспомощном оцепенении. 

Гаара смотрел на них. 

Вся безжалостная пустыня смотрела на них. 

Гаара опустил руки вниз одним хлёстким движением – песок, ведомый его пальцами, мягко просел пластами, а затем разлился мерцающей волной, погребая под собой и вдавливая в ландшафт невообразимой тяжестью. Стихли крики, стих рёв, даже хлопанья крыльев стало не слышно – только оглушительный шелест, наполнивший воздух пылью, зноем и, возможно, кровью. Гаара смотрел на дело рук своих, и его лицо было похоже на бесстрастную фарфоровую маску – на самом деле, с этой трещиной, перечеркнувшей его плотно сжатые губы, оно и было фарфоровой маской. 

Ли выдохнул, когда почувствовал обжигающую боль в ноге, – он осёкся, моргнул и уставился на иглу, торчащую из его собственного бедра. Сочащийся яд разлился по обожжённой коже и пропитал разорванную штанину – Ли снова моргнул и ощутил, как весь жар пустыни ложится на его плечи и стекает вниз по сгорбленному позвоночнику. Всё, что он успел сделать, это посмотреть на Гаару, чтобы убедиться, что он в безопасности – не то чтобы у Ли были сомнения на этот счёт, но он должен был. Гаара дёрнулся, плечи его дрогнули, утягивая крылья в это странное для него, слишком нервное движение, а прозрачные глаза на секунду распахнулись. 

Темнота, вцепившаяся Ли в горло, разорвалась яркими огнями – боги, этот блеск в чужом взгляде. 

Гаара был взволнован – это была самая настоящая _тревога_. 

Как же она ему не шла. 

***

Ли очнулся, когда почувствовал, что кто-то трогает его крылья – его толкнуло вперёд, выставленная перед собой ладонь нащупала только пустоту, и он ухнул куда-то вниз, ощущая, как тяжёлые плечи тащат за собой туловище и ноги. Когда Ли был ребёнком, его крылья были такими маленькими, слабыми, облезлыми и смешными, что он постоянно прятал их – под одеждой или под бинтами, как угодно, лишь бы забыть, что они вообще у него есть. Над ним смеялись, и он очень долго думал, что лучше бы появился на свет без них – Гай-сенсей в своё время знатно ему наподдал за эти безвольные мысли. Между сном и реальностью, где-то на краю душной дрёмы, Ли вдруг вспомнил это ощущение – ощущение слабости, и прикосновение к собственным крыльям вдруг показалось иссушающим. 

Ли охнул – кто-то схватил его за плечо, больно вцепившись пальцами в кожу, и затащил обратно на койку, с которой Ли пытался упасть. Он моргнул – раз, второй. Палата бросилась в глаза белыми стенами и стерильным запахом, таким густым, что сушило в горле – значит, до госпиталя в Суне его благополучно дотащили, это хорошо. Стоило ему трёх выматывающих тренировок подряд и вечерней пробежки на руках вокруг Суны в количестве пятисот кругов, конечно, но всё же это был лучший расклад, чем остаться в пустыне вместе с похороненными заживо…

Боги. 

Ли распахнул глаза и вцепился пальцами в койку – холодное железо обожгло кожу, но над тем, куда делись его бинты, Ли решил подумать позже. 

Гаара. 

Он был с ним – Ли сопровождал его в Суну, и они наткнулись на группу захватчиков. А потом…

 _Гаара_!

Ли развернулся так резко, что придавил собственное крыло – тугие кости, смятые тяжёлым плечом, вспыхнули болью; забинтованное бедро тоже не заставило себя ждать – ощущение разгорелось в сжатой мышце и обхватило всю конечность. Ли стиснул челюсти – он знал о боли всё, и эта боль точно не заставит его сдаться – и приподнялся на локте в желании встать с койки. 

Он должен был узнать, что случилось с Гаарой. 

На плечо легла тёплая ладонь – Ли вздрогнул и сфокусировал взгляд на лице перед собой. То было бесстрастным, белым и очень знакомым. 

– Ты оторвёшь собственное крыло, если будешь так вертеться, – сказал Гаара строго и осторожно потянул Ли за плечо. 

Тот не стал сопротивляться – тугой пузырь, вздувшийся на месте его лёгких, медленно спался и рассыпался в переполненных воздухом бронхах. 

– С тобой всё в порядке, – сказал Ли сипло, на расслабленном выдохе. 

Гаара посмотрел на него с сомнением.

– Это не я лежу в больнице, – отозвался он с укоризной в голосе, и Ли хлопнул глазами. 

Ну, конечно, он такой дурак!

Как это было недостойно славного шиноби и просто хорошего парня – чтобы человек, которого доверили Ли, каге дружественной деревни, его драгоценный друг и партнёр защищал его самого! Это было ужасное, досадное ощущение – у Ли даже крылья мелко задёргались от стыда за самого себя. Конечно, это уже не тянуло ни на три изматывающие тренировки, ни на пятьсот подходов вокруг Суны, здесь нужно было что-то более серьёзное и ответственное. 

Гаара вдруг поднял ладонь – крылья, сложенные на его плечах, предупреждающе дрогнули. 

– Если ты придумываешь себе очередную тренировку, можешь забыть, – сказал он веско и не дал раскрыть Ли рта, хотя тот честно пытался. – Хотя бы на ближайшие сутки. Яд, попавший в твой организм, сильно подкосил тебя. 

Ли нахмурился, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, – у него немного кружилась голова, и довольно сильно болело место, куда попала ядовитая игла, но в целом он чувствовал себя хорошо. 

– Но я… 

Гаара перебил его – у него получилось это на удивление вежливо. 

– Я знаю, – сказал он бесстрастно. – Тебе кажется, что ты чувствуешь себя хорошо, но я бы не хотел, чтобы жители моей деревни нашли твой труп где-нибудь у ворот после пятидесятого круга.

Ли тяжёло вздохнул и прикрыл глаза – если Гаара просит его поберечь себя, то он, конечно, постарается приложить к этому заданию все усилия. 

– Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось возиться со мной, – сказал он, нахмурившись, – досада на самого себя горела между рёбрами. – Такого больше не повторится, ни в коем случае! – Ли насупился и посмотрел на Гаару. – Ты уже знаешь, кто это был?

Гаара качнул головой – несколько кремовых перьев коротко дёрнулись.

– Примерно, – отозвался он несколько неохотно, и Ли понял, что Гаара по каким-то причинам – политическим или личным – не хочет посвящать его в подробности.

Ли не сомневался в нём – не сомневался в том, что Гаара со всем разберётся, поэтому не стал даже пытаться формулировать вопросы. В конце концов, это не было первым покушением – Ли подозревал, что оно и не было последним, но, по крайней мере, Гаара был цел и находился в безопасности. 

Ли ему так и сказал. 

Гаара посмотрел на него – окинул внимательным взглядом. Он сидел рядом с кроватью, закрывшись собственными крыльями, и его ровная спина отбрасывала на белые стены узкую статную тень. 

– Ты смотрел на меня, когда в тебя попала игла, – сказал Гаара вдруг, задумавшись.

Ли вцепился пальцами в подушку и поджал сухие губы. 

– Я отвлёкся, и это было непозволительно, – он покачал головой. – Это была вопиющая ошибка, и она могла стоить мне жизни, – Ли стиснул кулаки. – Или тебе. 

Гаара качнул головой – встрёпанные пряди мазнули его по еле очерченным скулам. 

– Мне – вряд ли, – он над чем-то задумался, и одно из его крыльев мягко соскользнуло с плеча, открывая шов на свободной льняной рубашке. – Почему ты смотрел на меня? 

Ли решился поднять на него взгляд – внимательные глаза, обведённый чёрным, бескровные губы, ровные плечи и маленький островок кремовых перьев у лопатки, темнеющих к самым крупным и тяжёлым, маховым. У Гаары были потрясающе красивые крылья, – крылья хищной птицы – но слишком большие и тяжёлые, чтобы летать. Он никогда не говорил об этом – носил их, как накидку, и, кажется, не испытывал никакого дискомфорта с собственной неполноценностью. Ли вдруг осёкся, обескураженный, и покачал головой.

Неполноценность – ужасное, неправильное слово. 

_Особенность_. 

Гаара – особенный. Гаара, очерченный падающим в пески солнцем, с крыльями, закрывающими знойное небо, сжимающий в точёных ладонях всю жаркую безжалостную пустыню, – особенный вдвойне. 

Ли выдохнул. 

– Просто ты был… впечатляющим, – сказал он честно, и Гаара замер, смотря Ли в глаза. 

О чём-то задумался.

– Ты боялся меня? – спросил он с расстановкой чуть погодя, и Ли вскинулся, горячо возражая:

– Нет! – вскрикнул он и осёкся, понижая голос. – Нет, – он покачал головой. – Я не боялся тебя, я… – Ли неловко улыбнулся, смотря куда-то между перьев у Гаары на плечах. – Я восхищался тобой. 

Когда они оказались оппонентами на _том_ экзамене, Ли было некогда рассматривать Гаару в эстетическом плане – он отмечал его сильные и слабые стороны, анализировал тактику, пытался понять, когда крылья помогают ему, а когда мешают, но Гаара так и не пустил их в ход. Ли догадался, почему, спустя приличное количество времени – просто Гаара оказался таким же, каким был он сам. 

Гаара не мог летать – не потому, что ему подрезали или повредили крылья, а потому что он таким родился; потому что никто не научил его жить с такими тяжёлыми крыльями. 

Ли не мог сказать, что они с Гаарой были очень похожи – но они оба не могли летать, и оба работали, не покладая рук, чтобы этот _недостаток_ перестал быть бельмом на глазу и, наконец, стал преимуществом. 

Стал _особенностью_. 

Гаара посмотрел на него с интересом. 

– Восхищался? – переспросил он, задумчиво нахмурившись. – Мы много тренируемся вместе, и ты часто ходишь со мной на миссии. Ты видел все мои техники. И пока я не придумал ничего нового. 

Ли улыбнулся ему. 

– Это ничего не меняет, – отозвался он. – Я всё равно не перестану это делать. 

Гаара поджал губы. 

– Восхищаться мной? 

Он был слегка сбит с толку – Ли бы рассмеялся замешательству на его лице, но Гаара мог неправильно расценить его веселье и принять, например, за насмешку, хотя они знали друг друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы такого не происходило. Но Ли всё равно не стал. 

– Да, – сказал он тепло и протянул руку, чтобы коснуться чужих пальцев. 

Гаара скользнул ладонью вдоль ладони и сжал чужую кисть в руке – его большой палец огладил старые шрамы, нанесённые им же, задержался на сбитой костяшке. Он долго смотрел на эти уродливые рытвины, оставшиеся на коже Ли неприятным рисунком, потом поднял взгляд и сфокусировал его у Ли за спиной – тот нахмурился. 

Гаара протянул другую руку – второе крыло упало с его плеча, и тяжёлые перья задрожали с тем шелестом, с которым зыбучий песок заглатывает невнимательных путников. Его пальцы коснулись плеча Ли, огладили твёрдые мышцы, а затем тронули острую, плотную кость короткого, примятого крыла – после экзамена это крыло так и не смогло расправиться, потому что срослось неправильно, но Ли не собирался летать, поэтому костная деформация не помешала ему вернуться к тренировкам и научиться использовать то, что у него уже было. 

Касание показалось странным – Ли прикрыл глаз и неосознанно вздрогнул, когда чужие пальцы коснулись чёрных блестящих перьев, мелких и частых. 

Гаара поднял ладонь. 

– Тебе неприятно? – спросил он, и в глазах у него промелькнуло то самое, что Ли видел посреди ревущей пустыни. 

_Тревога_. 

Это было непозволительно – чтобы Гаара тревожился за него. 

Ли покачал головой и сдвинул плечо так, чтобы оно само оказалось под чужой ладонью. 

– Нет, – сказал он медленно, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. – Если ты хочешь трогать – я не против. 

Они никогда не говорили о крыльях и о том, почему они оба не летают – ни разу. Это всегда была тема-табу, тема, которой почему-то никто и никогда не касался – как потерянный глаз или парализованные ноги; никто не любит говорить об увечьях. 

О крыльях – о _неправильных_ крыльях – тоже никто не говорит. 

Гаара коснулся сначала перьев у плеча, перебрал их пальцами, затем мягко погладил маленькие маховые, трогая кончиками ногтей – он делал это очень осторожно и абсолютно невозмутимо, его движения были естественны и…

Да, это было приятно. 

– Они очень сильные, – сказал Гаара, и его сосредоточенное лицо вдруг подхватило еле заметную, лёгкую улыбку в этом карминовом закате. – Я никогда не видел таких красивых крыльев. 

О _таких_ крыльях говорят, только если они _особенные_. 

Ли уставился на Гаару во все глаза – осоловело моргнул, раз, второй. Про его крылья говорили множество разных вещей – что они глупые, что они смешные, что они вовсе не крылья. Что ему никогда не стать шиноби с такими крыльями, что ему стоит сдаться, даже не попытавшись, потому что он такой же слабый, как его крылья. Когда он стал частью команды, Гай-сенсей говорил, что его крылья – это нераскрытый потенциал. Тентен утверждала, что они очень крепкие, Неджи – что они достаточно полезные в бою, Наруто – что они на самом деле «клёвые». 

Но никто и никогда не говорил ему, что они _красивые_. 

Тем более люди с такими крыльями, как у Гаары. 

Тем более такие люди, как Гаара. 

У Ли, кажется, пересохло в горле – будто внутри его глотки оказалась целая пустыня с её иссушающими дюнами и знойными ветрами. 

– Это очень… очень важно для меня, – отозвался Ли сипло, потупившись. – С-спасибо. 

Он звучал так глупо, что даже не мог досадовать на себя – Гаара замер и посмотрел на него со смесью интереса и лёгкого удивления. Будто для него было само собой разумеющимся, что крылья у Ли – великолепные, и его вводило в замешательство, что Ли не думал так сам. Он повёл плечом – крыло за его спиной тяжёло взметнулось в сторону и чуть не снесло прикроватный столик у Ли в изголовье. 

– Ох, осторожнее! – Ли приподнялся на локте, но рука Гаары у его крыла надавила ему на плечо. – Ты можешь пораниться. 

Гаара покачал головой, краем глаза смотря, как кремовый цвет, близкий к оттенку его кожи, быстро темнеет и переходит в медно-бурый на самых тяжёлых маховых перьях – смятение в его взгляде дало понять, что с собственными крыльями у Гаары сложились неоднозначные отношения. Впрочем, это был Гаары – с ним всё казалось неоднозначным. 

– Люди боялись моих крыльев, – сказал он медленно, и его голос мягкой песчаной волной накрыл Ли с головой. – Я убивал ими, – Гаара посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Ли не посмел отвести взгляд. – Но ты не боишься их, да?

Ли поражённо приоткрыл рот, потом замотал головой. 

– Нет, – он неловко улыбнулся. – Я не могу бояться таких крыльев, как у тебя, – он закусил нижнюю губу изнутри. – Твоих крыльев. 

– Моих крыльев, – повторил Гаара. – Какие они? 

Ли вернул ему взгляд и открыл ладонь, полную мозолей и шрамов. Гаара медленно моргнул, пряча прозрачные глаза под тяжёлыми веками, и плавно повёл плечом – крылья сложились у него за спиной, фаланги изогнулись, и крупные перья царапнули кожу у Ли на ладони. Они были большими и тяжёлыми, крылья Гаары – а ещё они были жёсткими, как его волосы, и тёплыми, как его точёные руки. 

Ли улыбнулся, пряча перо между ладонями, – наклонился, ощущая, как тянет раненое бедро, и прижался губами к тёмному оперению. 

– Они _особенные_ , – сказал он честно и поймал взгляд Гаары в ловушку. 

Это было правильное слово. 

Он и Гаара – _особенные_. 

А вместе – они особенные вдвойне.


End file.
